


¿Esto es un castigo?

by Yeire



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeire/pseuds/Yeire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Lucius manda a Severus de paseo al ver que éste está obsesionado con su hijo y el profesor de pociones se desquita con Draco en un castigo. Lemon. Espero que os guste de verdad. SeverusDraco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Esto es un castigo?

**  
_  
¿ESTO ES UN CASTIGO?   
_   
**

 

Llamaron a la puerta, pero él no apartó la mirada de los exámenes que corregía. Con un un vago _“Adelante”_ invitó a pasar a su visitante.

 

La persona que entró se quedó mirándolo, lamentando tener que estar ahí.

 

.-Profesor Snape, vengo a cumplir mi castigo -dijo Draco fríamente, enfadado con su padrino por haberle castigado. ¡La culpa había sido de Potter! ¡Él le había provocado! Si no dijera esas cosas sobre él...

 

.-No me hables en ese tono Draco -repuso el maestro siseando-. Sabes de sobra por qué estás castigado.

 

La puerta se cerró con un estruendoso portazo y Severus insonorizó la habitación. No estaba dispuesto a que escuchasen su discusión, porque sabía que acabaría ocurriendo, discutirían, porque Draco era un cabezota y porque Severus se preocupaba por él.

 

.-Fue Potter el que me provocó, por eso lo hice -se defendió el rubio molesto.

 

.-Sí, pero fue culpa tuya por seguirle. Además, ¿no te sabes más maldiciones? Te recuerdo que utilizaste una de artes oscuras, Draco. Todo el mundo sabe que esas maldiciones son sólo utilizadas por mortífagos.

 

.-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? -dijo el chico en una voz aún más alta-. No pienso permitir que nadie se burle de mí. Jamás.

 

.-Me parece bien que no lo permitas, Draco -razonó el profesor-, pero deberías saber que Dumbledore adora a Potter; en cuanto el maldito niño le diga lo que has hecho, te expulsará del colegio. Y entonces ya no podrás servir al Señor Tenebroso, no valdrás nada. Tendrás que vivir y ganarte la vida como un muggle más, porque ten por seguro que tu padre no querrá ni verte.

 

.-Me da igual, ¿entiendes? Por una vez que podía darle una lección a Potter…

 

.-¿Y te da igual que rompan tu varita? ¿Te da igual ser repudiado por tu propia familia y amigos? ¿Te da igual todo por lo que has luchado? -reprochó el adulto, suavemente, pero con una voz helada.

 

El chico no contestó, simplemente le miró a los ojos duramente y cambió de tema de inmediato.

 

.-¿En qué consiste mi castigo? -preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

 

.-Quiero que limpies toda el aula, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, tengo que trabajar -ordenó de inmediato Severus.

 

El chico supo sin necesidad de palabras que debería hacerlo sin magia y sin protestar, aunque por dentro maldecía con todas sus ganas. Se puso a cumplir el castigo, deseando terminar pronto y deshacerse de Snape de una vez por todas.

 

Y el profesor se puso a corregir los exámenes pero, al tener a un Malfoy tan cerca, le vino a la cabeza lo que le había pasado con Lucius.

 

Toda esa noche había ido mal; primero, Lucius no había querido acostarse con Severus y, cuando éste por fin lo había conseguido y el rubio se estaba metiendo toda su erección en la boca, a él sólo se le ocurría pensar en Draco. Y cuando había dicho el nombre de su ahijado sin darse cuenta, dejó de sentir la boca de Lucius sobre su pene. Malfoy lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, arrodillado dignamente a los pies de la cama.

 

.-¿Se puede saber por qué diablos paras? -había preguntado el moreno, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lucius entrecerró los ojos e hizo un mohín con los labios, a punto de estallar.

 

.-Bueno, Sev -había dicho con una voz peligrosamente suave-, puede ser que no me agrade mucho que, mientras yo hago esto -señaló su pene, humedecido por su saliva-, tú digas el nombre de mi hijo.

 

El moreno había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido. Y entonces el mayor de los Malfoy se había vestido y había salido del dormitorio, con su eterno andar orgulloso, sin necesidad de decir que su relación había acabado.

 

Miró al chico, aún le quedaba mucho por limpiar. Su rubio cabello estaba húmedo por el sudor, se había quitado la túnica y sus manos trabajaban rápidamente, limpiando calderos, viales y mesas sin parar.

 

Con un movimiento de la varita del profesor, el resto de la clase quedó completamente limpia en apenas segundos. El rubio se detuvo al ver que lo que frotaba no tenía ninguna mancha y miró a su padrino, que le devolvió la mirada. Draco formuló una pregunta con sus ojos y el adulto se encogió de hombros.

 

.-Era demasiado por limpiar -dijo como única explicación.

 

.-Ya, pero me lo merecía, ¿no? No debí haber hechizado a Potter -gruñó arrastrando las palabras.

 

.-Ya basta, Draco -dijo, empezando a enfadarse por el comportamiento del chico.

 

El rubio le miró, molesto aún con su maestro por haberle castigado, pero no dijo nada; sólo le miró fijamente por unos instantes, y Severus le devolvió la mirada, intensamente, esperando que Draco la desviara. Pero no lo hizo, y siguieron mirándose, sin apartar los ojos, intentando hacer ceder al otro.

 

Lentamente, Snape se fue acercando a su ahijado y, cuando sus cuerpos estaban separados apenas por dos centímetros, le besó. Así, de repente. Primero suavemente, esperando que Draco se apartase de un momento a otro, pero contrario a lo que había pensado, éste hundió las manos en su cabello negro y le acercó aún más, pegando completamente sus cuerpos, y el profesor rodeó la cintura del chico y le apretó contra él, besándole ahora con más intensidad.

 

.-Sev… -susurró Draco cuando se separaron en busca de aire; el hombre no contestó, estaba demasiado ocupado lamiendo y besando la piel del cuello de su ahijado, que respiraba agitado junto a su oído.

 

Y le besó en los labios de nuevo, explorando con su lengua la boca que se le ofrecía, bajando las manos a sus nalgas para apretarlas con fuerza y alzarle en el aire. El chico rodeó con sus piernas la estrecha cintura de su maestro, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, causando que, rápidamente, las erecciones despertasen. Severus gimió, juntando aún más sus caderas con las de su pupilo, deseando que sus durezas no perdieran el contacto.

 

Sin dejar de besarle, el hombre se acercó a la pared y aprisionó a Draco entre ésta y su cuerpo, para luego acariciar sus costados y meter las manos bajo la camisa del joven, acariciando la suave piel del chico.

 

Draco desabrochó rápidamente los botones de la túnica de su padrino, exasperándose por la cantidad que había.

 

Cuando consiguió desabrocharlos todos, haciendo uso finalmente de la varita, observó el perfecto torso de su amante. Debajo de la túnica llevaba unos suaves pantalones negros, y Draco se sorprendió, ¿cómo diablos podía llevar tanta ropa?

 

El profesor pareció leer sus pensamientos, pues respondió a su muda pregunta.

 

.-Deberías saber que en las mazmorras hace mucho frío y me paso aquí la mayor parte del día.

 

Y Draco no dijo nada, sólo se entregó a un nuevo beso, permitiéndole al hombre que explorara de nuevo el interior de su boca.

 

Se separaron muchos minutos después, buscando ansiosamente algo de aire, pues el ansioso beso se lo había arrebatado. Draco se desenroscó entonces de la cintura de su profesor y besó su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta sus pezones.

 

Se deslizó hasta el vientre y, mientras desabrochaba los pantalones del hombre, besó y lamió el ombligo, arrancando jadeos ahogados de su amante, descubriendo que ese contacto volvía loco a su padrino.

 

Deslizó los pantalones por sus piernas, pasando las palmas de sus manos por la piel ardiente, besando el bulto que se adivinaba en el interior del bóxer.

 

Severus le hizo alzarse hasta quedar de nuevo a su altura y le besó, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, lentamente, volviendo loco al rubio, que clamaba porque le desnudase completamente.

 

Y entonces le tocó a él besar la extensión del cuerpo de su ahijado, comenzando por el cuello, besando y lamiendo suavemente, aumentando la intensidad y la fuerza de los besos a medida que Draco gemía, cada vez más rápida y agitadamente.

 

Mientras succionaba el cuello, dejando una marca morada bastante visible, fue desabrochando los pantalones del uniforme y deslizándolos hasta los tobillos, dejándolos abandonados hasta más tarde.

 

Bajó a los pezones y los mordió y succionó con fuerza, cuidándose de no dañarle en ningún momento. Y Draco le tomó de las mejillas con cariño y le alzó para besarle.

 

Severus contestó al beso con hambre de los labios de su amante, tomándole de la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo y besándole con más ganas, casi con furia. Y sintió cómo su ahijado le desprendía del bóxer, dejándole completamente desnudo.

 

Le desnudó, a medida que iba bajándole la ropa interior se deslizó hacia abajo. Cuando el bóxer se unió a los pantalones en el suelo y el hombre tuvo su miembro frente a él, lo introdujo en su boca. Y comenzó a lamer, succionar, y luego a mordisquear suavemente. El rubio comenzó a gemir y a jadear con locura, aumentando poco a poco el volumen de sus enloquecidos gemidos. Agarró la cabeza de su padrino, guiándole en la succión y embistiendo contra su boca.

 

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, Severus se detuvo, alejándose levemente para mirarle. Su pelo rubio revuelto y húmedo por el sudor, sus ojos velados y sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios abiertos y dejando salir su respiración en pesados jadeos, su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitadamente, sus manos cerradas en puños…

 

Le pareció hermoso. Se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello con dulzura, haciendo que el chico cerrara los ojos, satisfecho.

 

Luego le besó, y fue un beso tan profundo que a Draco le temblaron las rodillas y Severus tuvo que sujetarle suavemente la cintura, haciendo que el rubio rodeara el cuerpo de su padrino con sus piernas, colocándose en la posición anterior.

 

Y entonces Draco sintió un dedo enterrarse en su interior, y él esperó que no fuera el único que lo hiciera. Aquel intruso comenzó a moverse lentamente, en círculos, y al poco rato a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, siempre con delicadeza, intentando no dañarle de ninguna manera.

 

Onduló sus caderas clamando por más contacto, y su padrino no le defraudó. Introdujo un dedo más y comenzó a moverlos casi al instante, acariciando a su vez las nalgas de Draco con la otra mano.

 

.-Vamos Sev… hazlo -susurró el chico, con respiración dificultosa, al oído de su profesor.

 

Y éste no pudo esperar más. Sacando sus dedos del interior de su ahijado, lo penetró. Suave y cuidadosamente, acariciando los costados del rubio y susurrándole palabras cariñosas. El rubio hizo una mueca de dolor al sentirle dentro pero, en cuestión de segundos —lo que Severus tardó en rozar su próstata— éste se convirtió en un gemido de profundo placer.

 

.-Dios… -gimió el hombre al sentirse apresado por las suaves paredes interiores del chico. Se movió levemente, saliendo un poco de su interior, para luego volver a entrar, con mucho cuidado de no dañarle más de lo necesario. Draco se retorció contra él al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo, y luego apretó aún con más fuerza las caderas de su profesor.

 

.-Ah… Sev… -murmuró cuando el hombre volvió a salir, casi completamente esta vez, y luego lo empaló de nuevo, más rápido que la vez anterior. El chico mordió su cuello y succionó el lugar, dejando una marca morada bastante visible, y luego movió sus caderas para empalarse más profundo.

 

Y Severus no pudo mantener su autocontrol. Comenzó a salir y entrar en el joven cuerpo con un movimiento casi enloquecedor para el rubio, que gemía y jadeaba sin poder respirar, pero eso no parecía importarle. Clavaba las uñas en los hombros de su padrino, haciendo que éste sintiera más placer que dolor y se moviera aún con más fuerza.

 

Las embestidas aumentaron su intensidad, los gemidos retumbaron en las paredes del aula, mientras sus cuerpos entrelazados golpeaban contra la pared en la que se apoyaban.

 

Una mano de Severus buscó la virilidad de su joven pupilo y la acarició al ritmo de sus acometidas, haciéndole gemir aún más enloquecido que antes.

 

Draco sintió su orgasmo tan cerca y tan intenso que no pudo evitar gritar con antelación, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su padrino.

 

Y éste también llegó, apretando las caderas de su ahijado tan fuerte que supo que quedarían marcas, y ahogando sus gemidos en la boca del chico, que se le ofreció gustoso cuando pudo dejar de gemir su brutal orgasmo.

 

Y cayeron al suelo, sudorosos y con brazos y piernas enredados entre sí, jadeando aún.

 

.-Te quiero -susurró entonces el adusto profesor, jadeando y temblando aún por la intensidad de su anterior orgasmo, mientras se tumbaban, muy cerca el uno del otro, en el suelo.

 

.-Yo también te quiero -repuso el rubio, besando suavemente sus labios y recostándose luego en su pecho.

 

 **  
_  
FIN   
_   
**


End file.
